Pirates aboard the Arizona
by 2015pcurtis
Summary: The cargo ship Itex Arizona is under a mandatory review by Miss Ride a representative form Itex know for her strict assessment of cargo ships within the company. When sailing through Samoli water turns dangerous the SS Navy Night Hawks Warship is called in. Meet Nick Walker commander of the warship. Will Miss Ride fall victim or will the commander save her and unthaw his heart. FAX
1. Welcome Aboard

I walked along the path between stacks of cargo holds waiting to be put on the massive ships, the ship I would be supervising was called the Itex Arizona. I had just spent the past two days flying to Africa to board a boat so I could supervise and write a report to give to Itex. I was well known within the company for my hard assessments and being the only woman supervisor that worked international boats. Itex was based out of California, I had worked for almost five years before being promoted to go over seas. Recently there was reports of Somali pirates taking over boats and then taking hostages. I was confident however Itex's boats were armed with hoses that would make it impossible to get any skiff close enough to board us, and the glass had recently been replaced with bullet proof glass. The chances of Somali pirates attacking an American ship were slim, our navy had a hotline on every ship for emergency's and responded quickly to any possible attack. Recently however everybody had been on edge reporting any small boat in the water as pirates following them or spying on them, while there was good reason to be cautious most of the time these reports ended up being fishermen and took valuable time away from the navy and more time to get the cargo from one port to the next. I looked down at the clipboard in my hand a map of the port starring back at me. I walked down to the docks and found the Arizona a hustle of crew rushing from one task to another I looked to the captains nest and saw a man in a white uniform his white coat buttoned and his blonde hair shifting around with the wind. Captain Guten Hagen no doubt, he had a reputation for being a good captain great at his job but cruel to his crew limiting breaks, pushing them past the breaking point something I planned to put a stop to. I step up to the ramp and started walking up it when a crew member grabbed my arm smiling and asked me to follow him please.

"The captain has been expecting you Miss Ride." Nodding I followed the stalky crew member to the super structure. I was met at the bottom of the stair by the Captain himself his blue eyes and white teeth sparkling.

"Ah thank you Sam go help yourself to some coffee, Miss Ride i trust your trip was smooth." He said ushering me toward the captain's nest.

"Yes thank you" I said that was total lie the last plane ride had been in a small passenger plane that reeked of something rotten and cigarette smoke and the landed had left my butt sore and short tempered. I was ready to take my initial report of take off and then go rest in my cabin for a spell.

"Very well Miss Ride can I offer you anything" He asked opening the door to the nest.

"No thank you, when are we scheduled to take off from port." I asked smiling at the crew as they saluted us as we entered.

"Any moment were just running a few last minute checks and getting a head count." he said turning to look over the ship.

"Captian all crew accounted for." Came a voice over the radio.

"Very good where are we on the last minute check" He said over the radio

"All good captain is the representative on board" came a different voice over the radio

"Then were all set" He said turning to smile at me.

"As of this moment your ship is under review by Itex any suspicious activity, safety violation is to be reported to me, failure to comply could mean the loss of your employment with Itex." I said sternly.

"Understood Miss Ride how about I show you to your cabin" He said walking toward the door.

"Captain Guten Hagen perhaps we should leave port I do believe we are scheduled to leave in less than five minutes I would hate to have to report a failure to keep schedule."I said crossing my arms.

"Yes Miss Ride, alright lets get out of here nice and slow" The captain said over the radio and we were off. As we left port I stared out the massive windows at the ocean ahead of us.


	2. Dangerous Waters

**Wow 7 views within an hour of posting the story ! And I got a review an a follower ! And to reward you I'm updating with a longer chapter. I have high hopes for this story and will gladly respond to anyone who reviews ! So enjoy the ride.**

-Max Pov-

The oceans waves turned restlessly as the cargo ship waded over them. We had left port about an hour ago and now were surrounded by the ocean the port no longer able to be seen. I finished writing my report of the take off and turned to the Captain who was bent over a screen talking on the phone with what sounded like the engine room.

"yes slow er down to 8 knots" The captain said hanging up the phone.

"Captian when you've a minute Ill take you up on that offer to show me my quarters" I said smiling. Guten Hagen looked over.

"Right this way Miss Ride"He said and we left the nest. I followed him down to the Captain's quarters stopping he opened the door to a large lounge.

"This are my quarters your more than welcome to anything in the lounge and through that door there is the guest room." he said motioning to a wooden sliding door.

"Thanks" I said walking toward the door.

"Not a problem Miss Ride the door there is my bedroom if you need anything you'll find me there or in the nest. and I had your bag brought up and into your room." He said and walked out of the lounge and I saw him walking up the steps to the nest. I walked in my room my bag was sitting on a neatly made bed the room itself was large compared to most cabins on the cargo ships. It had a window over looking the ocean and a clock on the far wall. A desk was sat on the left wall and a two small doors were on the right wall. Opening the one closest to me revealed a small bathroom the size of small walk in closet. The shower was occupying one corner of it and there was a sink with fresh linens and soaps on it. I knew instantly I wouldn't be spending much time in here seeing as how I could barley fit in it. Stepping out I shut the door and opened the other one to reveal a closet a life vest hung on a hanger the rest of the closet was empty. I walked over to my bag unpacking two uniforms, a few white shirts and blue jeans for when I was relaxing and my sweats and wife beater shirts for in the evenings. I set my files on my desk and sat down on the bed. A knock on the door made me sigh.

"Miss Ride Captain Guten Hagen wanted to make sure everything was as you like" said a crew member as I opened the door, he had bright blonde hair and looked to be maybe twenty one.

"Yes thank you" I said and he saluted and left. I closed the door and flopped onto my bed I had about three hours before we were entering the so called dangerous waters and a nap was calling my name.

-Time skip-

I woke up to a knocking on my door. Grumbling I stood up and answered the door. The crew member from when I had first entered the ship Sam was it ? Was standing there smiling.

"Miss Ride we have entered Somali waters, the captain has asked me to bring you to the nest." He said stepping to one side.

"Thank you I will be up in a moment" I said nodding and shutting the door. I opened the door to the tiny bathroom and brushed down my hair, then walked over to my desk grabbing my clipboard and opened the door to see the boy sitting in the lounge waiting.

"Ready Miss Ride" He said standing.

"Excuse me whats your name" I said sweetly smiling.

"Sam" He said opening the door

"Well Sam while I appreciate you helping me out don't you think I can walk up a flight of stairs by myself" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes oh course Miss Ride but a cargo ship can be a very dangerous place for a lady." He said.

"Sam my job is to go on cargo ships and see that everything is running smoothly and in order to do that job don't you think I know how to get around on a ship." I said evenly.

"oh well yes its just I um the Captain-" he stuttered his face turning red.

"Dismissed get back to work" I said walking up the flight of stairs to the nest. Opening the door the phones was ringing and the Captain sent me an apologetic smile and answered it.

I walked through out the nest checking statistics and writing them down then looking at the speed I saw we had sped up to twelve knots the limit set by Itex for cargo boats. I wrote it down then walked over to a railing and looked over the large boat crew were rushing from place to place. I noticed a small boat on the horizon. At the same time a small buzzing sound and one of the crew members stood up and motioned for the captain who held up a finger listening to something on the phone. I walked over and the crew member stiffened.

"What are we looking at" I asked bending over looking at the radar it showed two small dots moving toward the ship.

"Two small boats moving at a rate of twenty five knots toward the front hull they will arrive within a half hour or so" he said

"How close to shore are we." I asked frowning.

"We are about three hours out form the port nothing but water for hours." He answered looking at the Captain.

I grabbed a set of binoculars the boats were small and it looked like there were a few men in each. Maybe four or five.

"Captain Guten Hagen" I said firmly.

"well keep an eye on it" He said and hung up. Turning to me he said.

"Miss Ride, what is all the hub bub about." He walked over standing next to me his once smiling face was now frowning.

"Possible pirate attack sir" said the crew member.

"Fishermen" Captain Guten Hagen said.

"Not unless fishermen are now fishing with assault rifles" said the first mate Jeremey his blue eyes now were wide with fear as he handed the Captain the binoculars.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes cap." The crew member working the radar said.

"Prepare the crew" Guten Hagen ordered sharply.

"This is your Captain speaking code red I repeat code red man your stations all crew to your assigned area." He ordered over the intercom.

"Miss Ride please follow me" Sam said out of breath appearing at the door of the nest. As the ships horn blast to loud blast and sirens went off


	3. Or she dies

"I am not going any where and that's final I have my own protocols to follow one of witch is to report on how you handle high stress situations and i would classify this as high stress and if you continue to argue with me I will call Jeb Batchler the founder of Itex shipping company and you can take up the matter with him."I said after Captain Guten Hagen had insisted I go run and hide.

"Fine do what you want Miss Ride just stay out of the way." He said sighing and turning to face the window watching the skiff that was now extremely close approach.

"Fire up the hoses" He yelled and water poured out form all sides of the ship. Suddenly gun shots rang out and hit the glass,fracturing it but not breaking it. The ship lurched to one side as the glass broke under the heavy fire We all took cover and the captain lay on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder. I crawled over to the emergency phone and hit the button and waited at it rang.

"Warship Night hawk-" I cut them off.

"Itex Arizona is under fire in need of intimidate military assistance" the ship lurched again as one of the crew members tried to regain control and I fell dropping the phone. more bullets rang out and ducked behind the desk and grabbed the phone "coordinates 0 degrees east 60 degrees north approximately 3 hours from port-" I fell again as the ship lurched to the left.

"This is Captain Walker of the Warship Night Hawks help is on the way what is your name" I heard as I grabbed the phone.

"Maxine-" the phone was ripped out of my hand by a pirate holding a gun.

"We have woman you pay or we kill" he said in broken English into the phone. The pirate frowned.

"No games we take her hostage you pay no games captain no games" He yelled into the phone all while hauling me to my feet with a gun pressed to my head and another pirate pointing a gun at my chest.

"You talk to captain no games" he growled handing me the phone.

"This is Max" I said my voice was strong compared to what I was feeling at the moment.

"Max my name is Nick im gonna help you but I need you to listen to them okay, now are you okay"

'Yes im okay just shook up" I said watching the pirate as he took the phone back.

"25 thousand dollar no games no more talk" He said and hung up the phone, and started dragging me toward the door of the nest. They were dragging me toward the emergency boat as they opened the door to the boat they threw me and my head connected with the seat back making my vision blur.

They climbed in and the boat was lowered down and one of the pirates walked over to me and tied my hands behind my back and shoved me into a seat.

"Everything gonna be okay they pay you go" he said and stroked my face I turned away.

I watched in horror as another pirate drew a knife from his pocket and walked toward me he had a long scar across his right eye.

"Women no have long hair disrespectful" He said then cut off sections of my hair I gasped as I felt my bun fall off.

The pirate from before returned and he yelled at him in a foreign language I didn't understand. He motioned to me with an angry wave of his hand. The two argued until scar face silenced him with one last angry yell.

The small life boat I thanked my lucky stars that at least the boat had a roof, however my lucky stars could help get me out of this situation.

-Time Skip-the next day-

I woke up with a start and looked around noticing the dryness in my mouth and the grumbling in my stomach, i felt the odd weightless feel of my head without my hair. Scar face looked over at me and frowned then turned around again watching the pirate driving the boat. There were three pirates in here one was driving his black skin and black hair made him seem like a walking darkness he hadn't said a word that I had heard. Then there was scar face he seemed to be the one calling the shots. And last but not least there was a young look boy maybe fifteen or sixteen he had dark skin and small cuts along his face he seemed to have a nervous twitch and he never stopped playing with his hands.

"NO STARE RUDE WOMAN" Scar face said and slapped me across the face. I gasped and fell to one side my head connecting with the hard plastic seat making my head bleed. I struggled to sit up and panting I looked at the water the young one was now drinking and my throat burned. The silence was shattered by a loud voice ordering the boat to stop.

"This is the warship Night Hawks this is lieutenant Zephyr stop your boat and open the hatch or we will enter by force." the voice yelled.

Scar face spun around and grabbed me by the little hair I had left i yelped in pain.

"Open door no games" he ordered pressing the gun into my head blood was running down my face making everything hard to see. I fumbled with the door and finally got open to see a large warship and several small boats with men with armed guns.

"YOU PAY OR SHE DIE" he hollard and shoved the pistole deeper into my head. I stiffened even more if possible. The boat hit a wave and lurched to one side I fell sideways and fell into the cold water. I was vaguely aware of voices shouting I was kicking as hard as I could but with arms tied uselessly behind me I wasn't making much progress. a rough hand grabbed me by my neck and hauled me up wards. My body hit the hard floor and the last I saw was Scar face leaning over me holding a gun pointed at me.

**I will update as soon as possible I promise ! I love reading reviews I have two so far and 60 views ! Im so happy I try to update every other day.**


	4. Safe and Sound

**This chapter is full of changing Pov's because of what is happening in the story. I hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy ! Review ! AND so sorry for the lack of recent updates but this chapter was hard to write since i now can only write at school. but I will update as soon and as much as I can ! And to make up for it this is the longest chapter yet.**

**-Nick Walkers Pov-AKA FANG**

I watched in horror as she stepped into view, the woman had blood running down her head from a nasty looking gash her hair was chopped off in cruel clumps around her head, her hands were bound behind her back and she currently was being held at gunpoint and the pirate who was holding the pistol looked unstable and agitated. I clenched my fist, this was not good and was not going to be easy in any way.

"YOU PAY OR SHE DIE" the pirate yelled his face red with anger.

The small boat lurched to the left and the woman fell into the water her head went under the water and then popped up again and before she could go under again the pirate reached over the side of the boat and grabbed her out of the water by the neck her body limp he threw her down into the boat where she lay limply.

"Get this situation under control right now." I growled into the hand held radio. A sickening feeling sat in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>-Max Pov-<strong>

I was floating inside myself. It was like I was in the water still just a captive of the waves being forced under no matter how hard I fought. I felt somebody pulling on my arms but it was as if they were above the surface and just too far away. I could hear foreign voices yelling and screaming but nothing was making since why couldn't they just leave me be. I just wanted to float peacefully in the blissful water.

"THIS IS THE NAVY STOP YOUR SHIP. RELEASE YOUR CAPTIVE AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE." I heard a loud voice boom. More yelling why couldn't they use their inside voices, or ship voices hehe im funny hmm I wonder if I can sleep. Sleep sounds good.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nicks Pov-<strong>

"GET ME EYES ON THE VICTIM WE NEED TO KNOW IF SHE IS STILL ALIVE OR IF SHE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!" I yelled into the radio. pacing back and forth.

"Sir we believe the hostage is indeed alive our thermal still has a high heat signature on her." Came the confident reply only slightly reassuring me.

"Sir I believe we should send in a team to retrieve the hostage her health and well being is in danger" Came a different reply from one of the captains on the skiffs.

"HER HEALTH AND WELL BEING HAS BEEN IN DANGER SINCE SHE WAS CAPTURED !" I yelled slamming my fist down.

"Sir a retrieval team is a good idea if we can separate the hostage and then use deadly force." Came Zephyr reply his voice was calm and calculating.

"Report back to the main ship and prepare to assemble a team" I ordered tensely.

"Sir yes Sir" came the reply from the men.

-time skip-

"The retrieval team shall consist of three men. Myself, Zephyr, and James. We will suit up and leave. I will board the ship with James while Zepher drives the skiff I want all guns locked on that skiff, if it even looks like its getting ugly shoot to kill." I ordered and started suiting up.

James was next to me doing the same we looked at each other and nodded. With that simple nod we knew our lives were about to be put in danger, that one or both of us could possibly die today, but more importantly that we were bothers and we had each others backs I would take a bullet for him and he would do the same, if something were to happen I would personally take his dog tags to his family he would do that if I ever had anyone I wanted to have mine but my family had not been apart of my life since I was 15 and taken in by the army. As we walked along the deck toward the skiff soldiers stood at attention. We stopped just before boarding and shook each others hands. I reached first for James As he grasped my hand be pulled me into a bro hug, then Zephyr did the same and we boarded. Just before dropping into the water we saluted our ranks that would have our back from the ship.

We rode in dead silence toward the life boat stopping just a few feet from it James and I dived into the water and swam toward it while Zephyr waited. As we broke the surface of the water near the boat I caught a glimpse of the woman Max starting to sit up, a pirate turned and kicked her down again and started screaming at her. Iggy and I exchanged a look and he raised his gun. He would cover me while I grabbed her. He jumped up first and shot the pirate nearest her and I grabbed her under her arms and started dragging her backwards. She started fighting me and kicking with a force that surprised me for how weak she was.

"Easy Max were here to help stop fighting Shh" I said and pulling her toward the water. She stopped fighting I grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the water. When we jumped the force of the waves had knocked her loose from my grasp and she started sinking her hands were still bound and she started taking in water her face a that of terror as she kicked as hard as she could. I swam over and grabbed her again and ripped the dagger from my waist and cut the ropes bounding her hands. She started swimming only problem was she was gagging at the water forcing its way into her mouth. We couldn't surface I could hear the exchange of fire and feared for James.

James was suddenly there next to me holding her while I yanked my mouth peace out and shoved it into her mouth just as she went limp. James eyes widened and I quickly shoved my mouth piece back in and we swam toward the skiff. I threw her onto the boat and held onto the rope of the boat as Zephyr floored it away from the battle. I jumped in and ripped out my oxygen tank and and bent over her for a pulse. There was none. I started CPR as James jumped on and took off his stuff and lifted his gun. Come on. Come on breathe. Damn it don't give up now. The gun fire in the background faded away as I forced air into her lungs. Suddenly she sat up gasping and started screaming and kicking and fighting for all she was worth.

"Hey stop shh it's okay Maxine Hey whoa shh were the good guys your safe" I said pinning her down. I looked at her face and saw not the confident woman I had first heard on the phone but a scared woman who had just survived a pirate attack and then been taken hostage and tortured. Her brown eyes were wide and moving rapidly trying to take everything in.

"MAX STOP calm down" I said slapping her across the face before she went into shock. She suddenly looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Her eyes looked at me in curiosity but also there was something else in there that made me want to know more about her.

"Hey there your alright, I'm Nick Walker the captain of the Night Hawks your safe now." I said getting off her and helping her to sit up. She was breathing hard and blood was still pouring from the deep cut on her forehead but she was for the most part calm. I had expected her to cry or keep fighting really anything but not to just sit there while we began to be lifted onto the main deck of the warship she just sat there a blank stare on her face.

"Hey your gonna be alright your safe now." I said helping her out of the boat onto the deck were medics were waiting. They took her from my arms and she stumbled and nearly fell they grabbed her and lifted her onto a gurney and started asking her questions and taking vitals. I watched as they rolled her toward the medical wing.

I walked toward my quarters and unsuited and washed my face. I looked into my mirror my shirt was covered in blood, none of it was mine and i gripped the edge of the sink. She hadn't said a thing she had just sat there. Her eyes flashed in my head her wide fear filled eyes blood running into them. I shook my head of the image. I walked out to find James.

He was standing on the deck holding the safety rail so tight his knuckles were white.

"You 'right" I said standing next to him.

"No" He said shaking his head.

I cocked an eyebrow looking at his face.

"She just sat there." He said running a hand threw his hair.

"She looked like a solider that had just seen war for the first time" Zephyrs voice said from behind me.

"She did and who knows what else." I said leaning on the railing.

"Well the medics say she has a a nasty cut on her forehead and lots of bumps and bruises but she should be fine, but she hasn't said a word." Zephyr said.

"Hows Angel doin" James said a hint of a smirk on his face.

"she uh she is I mean fine" He stuttered and i shook my head and walked toward the medical wing.

Love. Disgusting it makes a man weak. I walked in to see Max lying peacefully in the bed asleep. Her head was bandaged and she was hooked up to a heart monitor that beeped steadily. I shook my head poor woman was probably gonna freak out and we would have to use most of the sedatives. I wondered what had happened to her hair it was in chunks on her head and matted with blood.

"Sir" Said one of the male nurses as he walked in and wrote down her vitals before leaving. I heard the heart monitor speed up slightly and looked over at Max as she sat up.

"Hello Miss Ride" I said sitting down. She looked over at me then stared back at the wall.

"She won't talk yet I think she is still in shock." Said the next nurse to walk in who injected something into her IV.

"She has been through an ordeal." I said and the nurse walked out.

I looked at her before walking out this would be a long recovery process for her.


	5. Introductions and Gratitude

**-Max's Pov-**

I felt nothing. I had no words, no emotion strong enough to encompass the sheer relief yet subtle fear I was feeling. The horror of facing reality had gripped me. The news stories, the doctors, the psychologist I would be forced to go to. The loss of my job surely they would never keep me on as a supervisor. I had failed. Would I ever get a new job ? Who want the woman who was kidnapped by pirates to work for them ? I would end up in a mental hospital after a month of trying to go back to normal they would deem me crazy. Was I crazy ? Why had I not done more ? I stared at the white wall of the medical wing it was the only solid thing I had to hold onto right now. I was so alone trapped in my own head a victim of dark thoughts. The Captain made daily visit that lasted only a few minutes he would ask if there was any change and then leave. He had more important things than to worry about some woman he had to take care of. I was a burden. Days would pass and the gentle rock of he boat was my only clue that I was alive.

The captain walked in early one morning. The nurse taking my vitals looked up and shook her head.

"No change Sir" she said and wrote something down on her clip board.

"Your dismissed" he said holding open the door.

"Yes sir" She said and scurried out. shutting the door he turned to me his dark eyes landed on my brown ones. Surely he would yell at me for being a burden.

"Max this is Captain Walker, I don't know what all happened to you on that boat but your not there anymore you need to...do anything...something."

I looked at him. Why couldn't he see that I was trapped. That I was weak and would never be the same.

"Miss Ride this is a order...speak...move a hand something" He said pacing back and forth.

I tried to speak but nothing came out of my throat. He stopped and looked at me.

"Try harder" he said walking over to the side of my bed and sitting down. I tried again only to end up coughing violently. He helped me into a upright position and I gasped for air.

A nurse suddenly burst threw the door a small device in her hand.

"Leave" ordered the captain.

"Sir her oxygen levels dropped-"

"Leave" he repeated again. He turned to me. and handed me a glass of water that I tried to grab I lifted my arm only to end up coughing violently again.

"Try again" he said his voice was gentler and he looked generally worried unlike all the nurses and doctors who simply took my vitals and left without a word.

I Lifted my arm again and gripped the glass weakly he held onto it as I drank slowly.

"Good easy now" he said taking the glass away. As I started to chug it greedily. I sat there panting.

"What happened to you" He muttered under his breath.

"A lot" I said my voice was rough and broken and my throat burned. He suddenly jumped up and looked at me with utter surprise.

"Your safe now your on board-"

"I...know...I-" I started coughing again and doubled over at the pain in my lungs as they burned.

"DOCTOR" The captain yelled. Before I knew it oxygen was being placed over my mouth and nose and the small room was filled with people fretting over me. I heard the doctor complaining about the captain over stepping his boundaries and then him laughing saying he is the captain.

"Well Miss Ride I see your feeling better" said a male nurse. I just glared and flipped him the bird. The other nurses laughed.

"What'd I say" He muttered as he left red faced.

Soon enough the room was empty except for the captain and I...again. He walked over and held out a hand I took and he helped me stand up.

"Oh hold on" he said and left quickly. I looked down I was wearing a short white hospital gown. Suddenly very self aware I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself, trying to remember when I had changed clothes. The captain returned and handed me a uniform. I grabbed it and sent him a small grateful smile.

"Report outside as soon as your done." he said and left.

I put the uniform on taking care not to look at myself or the mirror. I didn't want to see what I looked like I knew I looked terrible. I walked to the door and opened it to see the captain there his arm raised and I involuntarily flinched and took a step back.

"Follow me" he said and coughed lowering his hand and turning sharply walking toward the main deck. I followed looking at the endless blue waters. I must have zoned out cause I ran into the captain's chest head first and when I looked up I expected him to be mad but instead he shook his head a small smirk on his lips. Two men where behind both had blonde hair and looked handsome in there suits.

"I'm Nick walker Captain of this fine ship to my let is lieutenant James and on my right is private Zephyr these men along with myself educated the plan to rescue you." Nick said motioning to them in turn.

"Thank you I-" I started.

"No problem all in a days work" Said James smiling he slung an arm around my shoulder. I tensed up but didn't say anything.

"IG seriously" said Zephyr and James removed his arm from around me and I let out a small sigh that I hadn't known I was holding in.

"It's short for Iggy that's his nickname and don't mind him he is a goof" Said Zephyr.

"Better than Gazzy I mean this guy can seriously let loose" Iggy said shoving him playfully.

I smirked these guys reminded me of my brother Ari.

"Enough guys" Said Nick pushing off the railing.

"There fine" I said sending them a small reassuring smile.

"Damn right were fine" Iggy said striking a pose making me laugh out loud. Nick even smirked.

"Fang ease up" Gazzy said laying a hand on the captains shoulder which he promptly removed when Nick or Fang shot him a glare.

"Im Max but uh thanks again for saving me" I said running a hand over my now nearly bald head and gasped I hadn't really let it sink in that I was now bald and ugly. I turned and ran back toward my room.

**REVIEW! WOW YOU GUYS ARE GREAT AND HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY THUS FAR !**


End file.
